Journey to Darkness
by Madd13
Summary: A Dracula-esque story based in olden Romania. A young woman travels away from her home and the sunlight. One Shot.


Title : Journey to Darkness

Author : Madd13

Setting : Olden Romania

Rating : PG to PG-13

--

The cold wind blew. The night was chilling, its thin fingers gripping the very heart of anyone caught outside. Everyone should have been inside, keeping warm by the fire. This was very much a night for a wool coat should one be so unfortunate as to find themselves beneath the starry skies.

One woman found herself in such a position. The carriage, carting the passanger and her few bags of luggage, rocked unsteadily, rattling like the tail of a snake. It warned animals and people both of its approach. The creaking wheels hobbled over the rocks in the pathway, limping along as the horses clattered ahead. The crack of the reigns was jarring, startling the passanger with its rare sounding. The driver had little need to urge the horses forward quicker, the night too dark to see far and the roadway to uneven to move safely at faster speeds. Even in the town, there was fear of tipping as the wheels found a particularly low dip.

The driver made no notice. The wisened man had grown used to it, driving this path numerous times over his life time. His dark, hunched figure seemed not to jostle with the carriage, almost as if he were floating. He, himself, was just as eerie as the silent night, not a person making a noise. No house creaked, refusing to allow anyone to acknowledge it was even there. And thus far, animals were silent, waiting, biding their time to howl and make their presence known.

As if to mock everything's silence, a twig snapped loudly, breaking the tension. The passanger jumped, a surprised squeak passing ruby lips. She shied away from the window. There was clearly nothing outside to worry about, but it still unsettled her to be alone as she was. Tugging her cloak tighter, the raven-haired beauty trembled lightly, trying to be brave. Had it not been for her father's sake, she wouldn't even be out here right now.

A shaky sigh left her as she averted her dark eyes to the floor, hardly seeing the dark wood that kept her from falling to the ground. Her mind wandered to her sick father, a wealthy man on the border of Romania. He had done well in life, his late wife giving him two sons and a daughter. Both males were married, becoming successful. One was even a few months from having his own child. The daughter remained, the youngest and bordering an unfit age to marry. It just so happened that an old friend had contacted him, speaking of a handsome son.

Well, it was only a few letters later that it was time for the children to meet, get to know each other a little before the wedding was to be had. Two good friends joined as family through marriage. How sweet. But she wasn't sure if this was at all what she wanted. Her heart told her to travel some, see a few other countries at least before settling down. But her mind demanded she listen and honor her father, appease him and give him grandchildren as her brothers were. She would be a disgrace to the family if she tried to do anything other than that.

Another sigh.

Dark eyes, heavy from traveling, closed slowly, sleep taking the young woman without her realizing. Darkness consumed her vision. It wasn't long before a dream dragged her through a dimly light corridor. Torches lined the hallway, cold and damp. The stones of the wall seemed grimmy, almost slick in their old age. Her shoes tapped loudly, echoing off the walls in an almost deafening way. It chilled her very core. It seemed like forever that she walked, becoming weary in her dream as she finally found a doorway.

The old wood creaked as she pushed on it, the hinges protesting in their rusty state. It didn't want her to see beyond the corridor. Yet she persisted. She pushed through the small allowance the door gave, her slender body just making it between the gap. It was darker than the hallway, fewer torches adoring the walls and large, thick columns that supported the ceiling. The room was monsterous, shadows drowning near every corner. It frightened her more than anything had in her life to this point.

Still, she moved forward, an unknown force pulling her into the darkness. Towards the back of the room, she saw it. A large wooden box, elegant in its carvings and quite artful. It drew her to it, the markings absolutely marvelous as she gazed upon it. Marvelous until she realized what it was.

A coffin.

It was a large coffin, a dark wood that would hold a man's body. Her mouth opened, ready to scream, but nothing came. She tried to yell, scared out of her wits that such a place would hold such morbid things. She knew she would run if she saw what was in it if she managed to stay on her feet long enough. But she wasn't allowed the luxury of choosing if she saw what was contained with in. The lid moved on its own, a force within pushing it away to reveal ...

A loud howl snapped the young girl out of her sleep, heart still pounding and silent scream parting her lips. She looked widely around, eyes wide with horror. It took a full minute to realize that she was safely in the carriage, nothing about to rise from its grave. Still, her heart beat against her chest, threatening to crack a rib as she tried to relax. It was impossible.

Finally, life announced itself outside. Wolves howled, the pack following the clopping horse and creaking cart. They trailed it, as if planning to attack ... Or protect. For some reason, she didn't feel the terror of their menacing strides, the dark beady eyes seeming to tell her to remain calm and not to worry. Why would she feel that way? Wolves were hunters, preying on anything weaker than themselves. She was certainly that, with only an old man to protect her. Oh, what had she gotten herself into?

The carriage lurched, the trail taking an unexpected turn and sloping upwards. The bride-to-be slid to the window, looking out on the new scenery. She had been asleep much long than she thought. Innocent eyes gazed at the black mountains, looming in the distance as a border to what lay beyond. They would let nothing through, keeping the dark forest from the evils outside. But, to her, the evil lay on this side, threatening her in the silence with the unknown.

It didn't help that it was a misty night, fog rolling in as they climbed higher in altitude. It was a full moon, the bright borrowed light lighting the way and making the mist glow. It gave the entire place a terrifying feel. She was much too used to being in bed by this time, feeling safe under her warm covers on a comforting mattress. She pined for such a luxury, wanting to be home and having various people inhabiting the building and making her less alone.

Shifting to the other side, she gazed upwards, the slope of the cliffs allowing her to see to the top. Her heart skipped a beat at what she was. It was a large castle - black, dreary, and menacing. The man she was to marry lived here? How could he? It didn't look inhabitable at all from where she was. No lights were visible from below, the trees surrounding it blocking any that may have illuminated the windows.

Looking away, she tried not to think on how terrible this could be. That, and she tried not to remember her dream. It had been too real, too much as if it were really going to happen. Oddly, she felt this place would have such a dark room, dismal corridors and a dark secret lurking in its depths.

A chill ran down her spine, eyes raising to the malicious building above. This would be a long trip.

The large front doors squeaked as they opened, seemingly no one opening after she had knocked. Her single bag weighed down her arm, demanding that she set it down and run. That was what her mind told her at least. But another part of her, a bigger part, told her not to dishonor her father, do as he wished. With a deep breath, she put on a brave face. Walking in, her shoes tapped on the marble tiles, decoratively patterned along the floor. Tapestries, viberant and cheerfully lining the dull stone walls. Not at all what she expected.

Further surprising was the wonderful smell wafting through the air. Dinner. She didn't realize how hungry she was until she stepped into the large foyer that promised a delectable meal in the other room. A voice behind her made her jump, bag dropping with a clatter to the floor. Spinning, her dark chocolate brown eyes landed on a very handsome man, smiling warmly at her. His eyes, black as the night, glittered with mirth at her startled state.

He said not a word as he approached, foot steps so light he made not a sound. He was perhaps the single most beautiful person she had ever met. Handsome was too dull a word for him, his skin so pale yet looking so soft. She wanted to touch it, her fingers twitching against her will. And his hair, just as dark as his eyes, shone in the flickering candlelight and looking like silk. She could only imagine his voice would be that of crushed velvet, a melody of words in the sweetest of songs.

Still, neither spoke as he grinned crookedly at her, charming and already making a place for himself in her heart. A deep flush dusted over her cheeks, making her look away with embarrassment. She had never been alone in the presence of a man before and never had any struck her as this one did. Her heart, again, began beating against her rib cage. She bade it be quiet so he wouldn't here. It was already bad enough that she had become so smitten with him already.

She fidgeted with her fingers as he brushed passed her, his personal scent rushing over her. She all but swooned, following unbeckoned after him. Still in silence, he led her to the dining room where a banquet was set out for her. He was much too kind. The woman in the deep red dress stared for a moment, taking in the spread before taking the seat he offered in the most gentlemanly way. Her father would be quite pleased. She would have to write and praise his friend and the young man tomorrow; this was far better than what she had been expecting.

The night had seemed to pass without her notice. She didn't realize how late it was, or that she was in a new room. Her room. That was what this must be. Glazed over eyes, content already, look in the decor. Dark. It was very dark. The curtains were a deep red, like blood. The sheets on the four poster bed we black satin, shimmering slightly in the torch light that lit the room. It was wrapped in loosely hanging white sheer curtains, contrasting how somber the bed might have looked with its dark frame work.

There were paintings as well, old by the faded paint, yet still vibrant somehow. They were all portaits, she supposed of ancestors that had once resided here. The raven-haired woman didn't notice the darkened corners, her mind hazy regardless of how aware she knew she should be. She barely noticed her own clothing, silk wrapping her curves nicely, showing her full figure to the seemingly disembodied eyes. They blended into the darkness perfectly, only the slightest glint from the flames. It wasn't enough to light his figure, though he knew how to handle himself in such a way that he would never be seen.

Finally, it seemed hearing kicked in. It had been so silent moments ago. Now, a gentle melody floated on the air, lulling her further. It consumed her, her eyes sliding closed easily. It was too much like a dream. That must be it, this must be some wonderful dream. A soft sigh fell from full lips, body lightly starting to sway. The music was a dark seduction, calling her to fall into the abyss of night. It wanted to swallow her whole and she had no objections.

The young woman began dancing to the music, the haunting tune commanding her movements. Her hips swayed in an inviting way, feeting seeming not to touch the floor as she moved about the room. She didn't need to see the room to avoid hitting anything, she just knew. She knew that she was safe. She knew that she would live for a very long time. She _knew_. It made no difference that she should be terrified. It didn't matter that she knew that she should still be apprehensive, unsure about being so far from home in a stranger's house. It made no difference that she knew nothing about her betrothed. She would find out soon and that was enough.

Her lithe body continued to move, the music directing her actions perfectly. Her mind was lost. She knew nothing, saw nothing, cared of nothing. She was content in the darkness. Not a single thought passed through her mind. It mattered not; she was enjoying how blank her mind was, not thinking of anything, not worrying. The nightmare from the carriage was completely forgot, the terror of how real it had been no longer part of her awareness.

Warmth. That was all there was. It was so warm. The gentle pulse getting faster, beating harder. The cadence became harsher, yet it was still comforting. Rubies. There was something about rubies. They glistened, surrounded everything. The taste of life flood the woman's mouth. She didn't understand, didn't care to. She just knew that life was metallic, salty, and very warm. And she loved to give it. It made her more than happy to give life, allowing herself to fall further into the darkness.

Some small part of her knew to be afraid, but she couldn't be. It was too wonderful to feel her own life flowing into another, knowing that it was doing someone a great deal of good. Even as the cold started to take her, fingers and toes first, she felt no fear. She was in heaven as the last of her life drained from her, leaving her an empty shell that had no rhythm to it, no beat that would drive her forward. In a single, final sigh, she felt nothing.

That dream again. That long passage forward into the dank room that opened its mouth to eat her. Still in the black satin, this time with bare feet. It was so cold. Her skin was terribly chilled, fear gripping her heart tight. The floor was dusty, dirty, making her feet feel oddly. Yet, still she moved forward, remembering that the coffin was waiting for her. She hurried to it, for some reason eager now to know what lay inside. Again, the lid moved of its own according.

This time was different. No howl pulled her from the horrors. Pale fingers gripped the wood, pushing it further. It made lifting the lid look easy. It must have been a good number of pounds, no way such fragile looking hands could move it with such ease. Wasn't it struggling in the least? It must have been.

She must have been. The figure, wrapped in white lace, rose from the grave, raven hair darker against the ghastly pale of the slim shape's skin. It wasn't just any slim shape. She saw herself, terribly white and terribly beautiful. She knew there was no way that she could look so heavenly. Yet, there she was, staring at herself. Her mouth opened, the mouth of the goddess. No scream. Just a horrifying smile with ...

"Wake up, my love, it is time to feed" A masculine and seductive voice whispered, washing over her in waves of crushed velvet. Her eyes fluttered open to see that impossibly handsome face of her husband-to-be. He smiled, fangs glistening in the torch light.


End file.
